


I've never felt this way for no one

by noncommitallywhipped



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, honestly i'm an idiot, jesus christ what am i doing, lychee tree, shelby pray for me, toni is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noncommitallywhipped/pseuds/noncommitallywhipped
Summary: Toni and Shelby's journey leading up to and through the lychee tree sceneorExpanding on the one scene we all wish lasted longer.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	I've never felt this way for no one

**Author's Note:**

> These two have been living in my head rent free so I decided to write some explicit fanfic for them because I'm starved and have watched the show through 4 times. Also my ex is my beta (thanks dude) because I am a useless lesbian.

Something had changed in Toni ever since Shelby had kissed her. She felt less restless, less ready to explode at the slightest inconvenience. It was a new feeling, but it wasn’t one she outright hated. Maybe it was for the best.

They were still searching for the goat. Siding with Shelby over Martha had made Toni feel guilty, but she knew that food was becoming a necessity rather than a convenience. Besides, Martha had always forgiven her for her transgressions, and she probably would again—that’s what made Martha so good. They were family; more so than even Toni and her birth mother. She knew they would get through this. But for now, she was starving and so were the other girls. And maybe siding with Shelby would get the other girl to open up a little more.

Coming up to a branch, Toni felt the need to hold it out of the way for Shelby. She had been brash and acted out of anger the first time around when she threw it back into Shelby’s face. She didn’t want to be that way anymore. She wanted to show Shelby that they were on the same page, whatever that meant. So, she cleared the way and let the other girl go first. The small “Thanks,” somehow made it all worth it.

Toni, feeling the need to fill the silence with something, anything, said “this place like makes you face your demons or something, and it turns out your demons are really fucking ugly.” 

“Yeah,” was all that Shelby said.

The silence that followed made Toni’s skin crawl. She wasn’t sure exactly why, but she knew she didn’t want it to continue. “No, I didn’t mean—I didn’t mean yours. I just meant, like, everybody’s,” was the best she could come up with on the spot. She knew it didn’t fill the space as neatly as she’d have liked, but she figured it was better than nothing.

To her relief, Shelby quickly responded “I know.” Those two words were the most comforting Toni had heard in a while. Ever since Shelby’s drunken meltdown the week before, Toni had been trying to keep track of her and her mood. She knew she couldn’t directly ask Shelby about how she was feeling since she’d literally bolted after their first kiss, but she still kept tabs on how she was interacting with the group. Against all reason, Toni had begun to feel something akin to protectiveness for the other girl.

Toni was about to continue their conversation when she saw the one thing that could distract her from her spiraling thoughts about Shelby: food. The lychee tree sat there looking like it had been dropped straight from heaven. Despite wanting to continue comforting Shelby, Toni’s hunger took over, “no fucking way…” 

Shelby stood and stared on in a similar state of wonderment. As Toni turned to look at her with excitement, the only sign of Shelby’s mutual discovery of the fruit came by way of her soft “oh my God.” Toni tried not to think about those whispered words on her lips in other contexts.

“Lychees” was the only comment Toni could make. It sounded weak even to her own ears, but she was running on no food and couldn’t be bothered to care if she sounded off in front of this girl.

It made Toni feel somewhat better when all Shelby had to say in response was “oh my God. Oh my God, this is the best thing ever.”

After a few blissful moments of shoving the fruit into their mouths as fast as humanly possible, Toni felt the need to say something again. The only thing that came to mind was “Mmm, if we end up hurling after this, it will still be worth it.” Maybe not the most graceful thing to say after having just found food following days of starvation, but true nonetheless.

To Toni’s surprise, Shelby responded with a simple “Amen,” rather than an admonishment for her crassness. Something about the food and their shared joy led them both to giggle in the moment, with Toni even throwing in a conciliatory “Amen,” for Shelby, only slightly teasing.

They were both so consumed with eating the lychees that neither girl had really looked at the other since first making their discovery. Finally prying her attention away from the fruit she’d been practically inhaling, Toni looked up at Shelby and couldn’t help but laugh at what she saw: Shelby, always so put together and pristine, with a piece of lychee skin on her face. Immediately growing shy and starting to fold into herself, Shelby asked, “What? What’s funny?”

Sensing her mounting anxiety, Toni quickly interjected, “you have a—you’ve just got a—” and before she could overthink her next move, Toni’s thumb brushed away the piece of lychee skin, but she found herself purposefully and almost subconsciously brushing her thumb along the skin of Shelby’s cheek. Something about the way that Shelby responded to the motion gave Toni pause. 

Maybe it was all in her head, but it had seemed, for a moment at least, that Shelby had wanted to kiss her.

For a moment everything seemed to pause. They were no longer stuck on an island, starving, without any knowledge of when or even if rescue would come for them. They were just two teenage girls caught in a moment, on the brink of something either catastrophic or entirely holy.

Toni’s gaze was locked onto Shelby, who looked equal parts ready to flee and totally enraptured. It was a familiar look. Toni knew that exact expression from the day that Shelby kissed her in the forest. So Toni waited. Maybe nothing would come of it; the moment would pass and Shelby would retreat back to her faith and the safety of what she knew. But maybe Shelby would be bold again and take the thing she so clearly craved.

What felt like forever but was actually only a few seconds passed and then Shelby pressed her lips to Toni’s. This wasn’t like the last time. The kiss wasn’t frantic or harsh; it was calm and confident. Still, Toni felt the need to check in with Shelby and make sure this was what she wanted. Despite the confidence of the kiss, Toni knew this was still a huge moment for Shelby. She’d spent so long being what other people wanted her to be that she hadn’t been allowed to explore who she actually was. This wasn’t just a kiss; it was a proclamation. Shelby was allowing herself, and by extension Toni, to see herself for who she was.

After a few moments of searching Shelby’s face, Toni asked: “are you sure?” For a moment she thought that Shelby was going to run again, but she didn’t. She looked at Toni, really looked at her, and then her lips returned to Toni’s. Everything about Shelby’s kiss urged Toni to fall further into her. It wasn’t just a kiss, but a promise. A promise that she wanted this as badly as Toni did.

Then Shelby pulled back just enough to breathe while still keeping her forehead against Toni’s and whispered, “I’m sure.” All concerns about it being too fast left Toni because Shelby was kissing her again, grabbing at the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head, reaching down to her own top and removing it. It all seemed to happen at once. One second, they were kissing, and then they were shirtless and making out.

Feeling a slight panic at the loss of control, Toni took charge. She kissed Shelby harder, pushing her tongue against her lips until she let her in. Toni was still hyperaware of the fact this was Shelby’s first time with anyone, let alone a woman, so she moved confidently but slowly, allowing her an out at any time if she wanted. Toni’s hands soon grabbed solidly at Shelby’s hips and began to trail delicately up and down her sides, drifting higher and higher until her fingertips brushed the bottom of her breast with each stroke. On the second swipe of her fingers, Shelby let out a soft whimper against Toni’s lips, which was enough to encourage Toni to pull off her bra.

To say Shelby was gorgeous would be an understatement. She was so much more than Toni could have ever asked for. As soon as her bra was off, Toni’s hands were on her breasts, massaging and teasing. She wanted to go slow for Shelby, to make it feel special. So she was deliberate as she focused her attention on Shelby’s nipple, gently rolling it between her fingers before pinching just enough for Shelby’s head to fall back. Wanting to get more of a reaction, Toni kissed down her neck, pausing long enough to gently suck at her pulse point, careful not to leave a mark, before moving further down until she could wrap her lips around Shelby’s nipple. 

The reaction was immediate, with Shelby’s hips canting forward and a breathy moan escaping her lips, which spurred Toni on. Taking account of the situation, Toni shifted and pushed Shelby until her back hit the tree. For the first time since this had all begun, Shelby pulled back and desperately begged “shorts. Please.”

Never one to disappoint, Toni reached down and began unbuttoning Shelby’s shorts only to realize there were far too many buttons. Getting frustrated, she pulled back and stared imploringly into Shelby’s eyes, and the girl took pity on her and unbuttoned the remaining three buttons and slid the shorts off of her body. 

Toni’s eyes wandered down to Shelby’s now bare thighs, wanting nothing more than to touch. But she also saw the uncertainty in Shelby’s eyes and knew she had to slow things down for her. Toni shifted from the desperate grasping to a softer, gentler glide of her fingertips from Shelby’s hips down to her outer thighs and then up until they just barely grazed the hem of her underwear.

As she shifted for a better angle, Toni’s thigh accidently ended up pressed against Shelby’s center.

Both girls’ self-control evaporated in an instant. Shelby released a gasp when she unintentionally slid against Toni’s leg, and soon that sound was all that filled Toni’s mind. The jerk of Shelby’s hips against the solidity of Toni’s thigh and the feeling of being between her legs made Toni’s mouth go dry. Everything was both overwhelming and somehow not enough.

Toni ran her fingers down Shelby’s ribcage, feather light, simply hinting at what was to come. Slipping her thumbs under the waistband of Shelby’s underwear, she heard the other girl take in a sharp breath. Purposefully, allowing ample time to push her away if this isn’t what Shelby wanted, Toni dragged her fingers down towards where she knew Shelby needed her. For her part, Shelby bucked her hips towards Toni’s fingers as they first made contact.

Shelby had known someone else touching her would be different than masturbation, but she still found herself gasping desperately for breath as Toni’s fingers slid over her for the first time. There was something so sure in Toni’s movements that made her toes begin to curl. As she began to feel pleasure build within her, she suddenly wanted more from Toni. Without fully knowing why, she grabbed Toni by the hair and pushed her down. Maybe she came across as overeager or desperate, but all she wanted in that moment is to feel Toni’s tongue against her clit. For her part, Toni seemed to be more than glad to provide.

The first broad swipe of Toni’s tongue against her clit caused her whole body to respond. Shelby genuinely tried to stave off her quickly building orgasm, but she was taken off guard by the intensity with which she found herself unravelling under Toni’s tongue. Soon enough she was grasping at Toni’s hair and fucking herself against her mouth. Once she came once though, Toni didn’t stop. Shelby felt a finger hesitantly enter her and wait until she pushed down on it to add another. Once the second finger entered and began to curl, pressing against that spot that makes her get a little louder than intended, she knows she’s done for. The constant pressure against her g spot mixed with the tongue against her clit drove her to hold on for dear life as she lost herself in the moment. Shelby’s legs began to shake as she found herself moving closer and closer to something she’d only ever experienced alone. Between Toni’s fingers inside of her and her tongue against her, Shelby found herself falling apart all at once. Her legs clamped shut around Toni’s ears, pinning her against her as she came. Toni was gentle as she guided Shelby down from her high, kissing the insides of her thighs and whispering that she “did so good.”

Shelby found herself feeling like she should be freaking out about everything that happened, but she just couldn’t bring herself to feel that way. Something about how gentle Toni was being with her, about the soft kisses leading from her inner thighs to her stomach and then up to her lips calmed her. Everything she had been taught told her to panic, but she felt nothing other than peace. When Toni’s lips landed back on hers, she kissed her back without fear. And when she tasted herself on Toni’s lips, something inside of her flipped and, before she knew what was happening, she was pushing Toni down into the ground because she wanted to make her feel as good as she’d made her feel moments ago.


End file.
